Sweeter than candy
by KibasTenshi
Summary: INUPSoH crossover. Kagome's adventure is over, to get away from the pain she visits a distant cousin and encounters something that hits a little close to home. Maybe this vacation was a good idea. CountKagome Challenge from Bishonen'sFoxyMiko. COMPLETE.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything in Pet Shop Horrors or Inuyasha. Just my own ideas and thoughts.

**Rating:** T

**Summary: **Now done with her adventure in the Feudal Era, Kagome takes a vacation to Washington to visit a family friend, Leon. Seems like Kagome always had an attraction to the unknown.

Challenge #17 response from Bishonen'sFoxyMiko

**Sweeter than candy**

A soft sigh escaped her lips as Kagome gazed outside her window. Her trips to Feudal Japan were over, Naraku was defeated and the well was sealed closed. Her eyes fluttered closed as another sighed coursed through her body. She missed her friends from the past, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and Shippo.

"Shippo.." she softly whispered to herself. Her adorable kitsune son, who seemingly adopted her after a year of their travels together.

Tears welled up as her eyes focused on the Goshinboku tree. A hand rested upon her shoulder and Kagome turned to face her mother. With a tilt of her head and a kind smile, her mother spoke.

"Kagome, you have graduated college now. Maybe you should take a small vacation and visit some distant relatives of ours. On your father's side."

The wheels in her mind started reeling as she thought over the suggestion. Different scenarios kept going through her head, a furrow of her brows indicating her inner struggle.

"But mama, won't you need my help with the shrine?" She asked, casting a glance at the old well house.

Her mother gave her an understanding look, though she couldn't imagine what her daughter was going through, she understood it was something hard to get over.

"I have Souta here to help me, besides you'll only be gone for a month of two, ne?" her mother reassured the struggling teen. No, she was no longer a teen; she was a young woman.

The pain of being stuck in the modern times left a dull ache in Kagome's chest. Maybe, just maybe there was something that would soothe the ache that seemed to inhabit in her heart. She continued to stare at the well house, a frown appearing on her face.

Despite the well being closed, Feudal Japan had given Kagome many things others didn't have and could only dream for.

_Flashback_

_Kagome fell to her knees, hunched over as she started to cough repeatedly. A layer of sweat covered her body as her damp bangs clung to her forehead. She inhaled deeply, trying to regain a regular tempo of breathing, digging her nails into the soil as she mustered as much strength as she could._

"_Kagome, you need to get up and fight through this if you want to get stronger" a voice rang through the meadow. _

_Sango was right. She had asked for this, wante- no, she needed this. Kagome slowly got on her feet, a look of determination etched on her face. Closing her eyes, Kagome took a deep breath and tried to concentrate on her friend's aura. _

_They had been training like this for months now. Whenever they would set up camp, Kagome would spend an hour or two of training with Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha; even though Inuyasha had expressed his dislike for the idea for about a week, he slowly grew content with the idea. _

_Today, she was sparring with Sango and received one nasty kick to the gut. Her defense was lacking but now was the time to improve._

_Sango and Inuyasha helped her mainly with hand to hand combat while Miroku helped Kagome get control over her miko ki. _

_Sango leaped into the air and threw her hiraikotsu, pulling out a dagger to follow through with her attack. Kagome's eyes snapped open as she ran towards at the hiraikotsu, sliding on her leg like one would towards a base in baseball. Shifting her weight, Kagome rolled onto her shoulder then back, unsheathing a katana that was concealed by her leg. She raised it above her head and blocked the oncoming dagger._

_Pivoting, she kicked the dagger out of Sango's hand and proceeded with close range hand-to-hand combat. Her progress has improved greatly to the point where she barely needs protection anymore. Granted, she was no supreme warrior, she still had her moments of weakness. She was only human._

_Miroku appeared across the field, a smile on his face with a wave of his hand. Sango blushed lightly as she glanced over at the perverted monk. Taking the opportunity, Kagome swiped her foot from behind Sango's legs causing the Taijiya to fall on her back. Swiftly grabbing the dagger, Kagome held it to her sister-friend's throat with a grin._

"_No distractions" she said as Sango put her hands up in surrender. It was lunchtime and the males had taken responsibility of gathering firewood and fishing._

_End of Flashback_

Because of that constant training, Kagome had a toned body. Her toned legs that seemed like they could go on forever, to her tight abdomen as her breasts. They weren't big, due all her running in the Feudal Era, but Kagome was satisfied with them all the same.

"..ome, are you listening to me?" her mother tried to gain the attention of her daughter with concern.

"Mmm, yes mama. I think…" Kagome took a deep breath before giving her mother a reassuring smile. This could possibly be what she needed. One small trip to let her heart mend its wounds, maybe she'd find an adventure there. She did have an affinity for trouble, whether intentional or not.

"I think I will go visit some of papa's family…aren't they in Washington?"

* * *

Leon Orcot blinked a few times in shock as the dial tone continued to sound through the phone. His aunt had called in a favor, asking if her daughter, Kagome, could stay over for a month or two. Despite the fact that they were distant relatives, Leon vaguely remembered visiting them in Japan a few times with his mother. Apparently Kagome was going through something and needed to get away for a while. Shoving his hands in his jean pockets, he slung his blazer over his shoulder. Perhaps, it was time to start cleaning his apartment.

Before he would head home, he made a daily round to the pet shop in China Town. Heading down the steps that led into the shop, he pondered over the arrival of his distant 'cousin'.

"Good evening detective, you're always in time for tea."

A soft yet distinguished voice called out from the darkness. Black chin length hair that covered his right eye, Count D raised his head, giving Leon a small smile. With a scoff, Leon rolled his eyes. D always gave him this weird feeling whenever his smile was directed at him.

"No, it's just that you're drinking tea all the time when I'm around."

"Please, do sit." Count offered, gesturing to the love seat.

With slouching shoulders, Leon let out an exaggerated sigh. He turned around, heading towards the stairs, throwing up a hand in a good-bye gesture.

"Can't. I've got a cousin from Japan showing up tomorrow, but don't you worry I'll be back to finally connect you to all those unexplained deaths" the detective called out as he started jogging up the steps.

Count watched the blonde head up the stairs as a small creature with bat wings, a tail with the shape of an arrowhead at the end; small horns and a body similar to a rabbit flew near his head.

"Kyuu" the creature called out.

"Interesting. Did you hear that Q-Chan, the detective is having a cousin visit. I wonder if we'll meet this person." He asked as he offered his companion a small strawberry with a smirk.

* * *

Kagome trudged through the airport with a scowl on her face. If she could, she would've burned this airport to the ground with their lousy, piece of shit service. Her flight here was horrible, seated between a very large man who ate or snored in his sleep most of the fight and a wailing child who wanted to go home. On top of that, the airport had seemed to misplaced one of her luggage. Incompetent fools if you asked her.

She massaged her temples and inhaled deeply before searching around for her cousin. Pulling out a photo from her bag, she once again scanned the vicinity for the one responsible for picking her up.

Leon ran towards the large group of people, surprisingly not hurting anyone by the speed he was at. He had woken up late and was now rushing to meet Kagome at the gate. Turning his head to look around, he tripped over someone's bag only to end up landing face first in the concrete.

Amused eyes watched the young man in front of her as a small smirk graced her lips.

"Well, what an entrance you made." Kagome spoke first, extending out her hand in a helping gesture.

Leon stood up, dusting himself off as he inspected his star designed shirt before taking the young woman's hand and shaking it.

"Leon Orcot, from your father's side I believe. Kagome Higurashi right?"

She nodded and continued to watch him as he picked up her luggage and led her over to the car.

"Hey, do you think we could go somewhere to shop? The airport lost on of my luggage and I'm missing half of my clothing I was suppose to have." Kagome asked, a little uncertain on how kind her cousin was.

He nodded, motioning for her to get into the car.

"China Town okay with you? I need to visit someone first though."

"Yeah, sure. As long as I get some clothes." She replied as he drove off.

'Hmm, China town huh? I have a feeling I'll be having an interesting day' Kagome mused to herself as she stared out the window, watching the scenery pass her by.

Kagome followed Leon down steps to a dark room, the smell of incense wafted through her senses, tingling feeling creeping up her spine as she body stiffened. This… this feeling. She didn't feel it for 3 years but she was certain, she could never forget that kind of aura. There were things not human near and she opened her senses, making sure to be prepared for almost anything to pop out of the darkness.

"Welcome to Count D's pet shop. This is China Town, a place where mystery is around every corner and your heart's desire behind every door. I'm sure we can find the perfect pet for you." D's voice rang out from the darkness

Kagome's eyes widened as she took in his appearance. He wore traditional Chinese wear, the dark colors contrasting with his pale skin. She tilted her head as she squinted her eyes to take in more of his appearance. Chin length, black hair that covered his right eye. If possible, her eyes widened even more when she stared at his eyes. His left was violet while his right was a golden color. She helped back a sob as memories of Miroku and Inuyasha flooded through her. His eyes reminded her of her two companions she missed dearly.

Leon, not noticing his cousin's reaction plopped himself on the seat as Count D took slow but gradual steps towards the pair. Though his facials didn't show it, his eyes burned with curiosity, a shiver of excitement and..fear running through his body. 'So this is the detective's cousin?' Count thought to himself as he looked at the raven-haired Asian in front of him. He could feel purity coming off of her in waves but he doubt she knew about it or could even control it.

"Hello, I'm Count. Watching this shop while my grandfather is traveling abroad. You are?" he asked, taking a seat with his tea in hand.

"Kagome.." she said softly before she let out a small squeal when a rabbit with bat wings, small horns on its head and tail with an arrowhead shaped end came out. Getting over her surprised, she tentatively held her hand out, unsure if she could touch the creature without it harming her.

"This is Q-Chan, she's harmless, I assure you." Count said with a smile, while Kagome reached out for Q-Chan and wrapping her arms around it, cooing at how cute and adorable it was.

Leon watched his cousin interact with Count before taking a glance around the shop.

"Well, this is my cousin and that's Count, the shop owner. Now that I've checked the place out, I think it's time for us to get Kagome some clothes." Leon bit out, shoving his hands in his blazer pockets as he turned towards the stairs.

Kagome reluctantly let go of Q-Chan before throwing a quick look at Count D. He was rather attractive; she couldn't deny that. Being around demons, it didn't affect her much but his dark beauty and the mysterious aura around him pulled her in. She didn't feel any malice coming from him, instead felt curiosity and amusement. Her cousin worked for the police, so he wouldn't bring her around bad guys, right?

She stood up and walked over to her cousin as she followed him to the beginning of the stairs. Her cousin had already ascended up the stairs but she turned around to look at him one more time. Giving a small wave, she bid him goodbye.

"I'm sure I'll be seeing you again, Kagome. You have a good day." D called out, as his eyes never left hers.

'What an interesting woman' D thought to himself as he smirked to himself. He was sure he'd be seeing more of her.

Kagome followed Leon out of the pet shop, noticing he had a look of contemplation.

"What's on your mind?" she asked as she skillfully caught up with his strides.

With a shake of his head, Leon looked over at Kagome. He debated whether or not he should tell her. They weren't close and he wasn't exactly sure what kind of person she was. He forced a smile and gave a shook of his head.

"It's nothing, let's go get you some clothes alright?" she nodded and followed him without a word.

A week passed by without incident. Kagome got to know Leon more and vice versa. Kagome learned more of how Leon's personality was. Normally she would be out at the mall or the park, where she would appreciate its natural beauty, thankful that this place wasn't completely modernized with skyscrapers and vehicles. Just like today, Kagome laid back on the grass, her hand gently running over the grass blades. Most of her time was spent laying in the park and watching the clouds pass by. Appreciating its beauty and letting herself be content for once in a long time.

The sky was slowly turning from a light blue to a mixture of orange and pink. Over the horizon, she saw the sun slowly set, a signal that it was time to go home and start cooking dinner. With a shake of her head, she started her trek home with a small smile. Leon did NOT know how to cook whatsoever. He always came home with take out, so that's when Kagome had taken it upon herself to start cooking dinner as a repayment for letting her stay in his home. It became a daily ritual for Kagome to listen to Leon's daily rant about work. She found it completely amusing how childish he could be at sometimes. It was intriguing, really, she admired the dedication he had for his work. Often, she would hear a thing or two about Count D, the man who owned that odd pet shop with the youkai aura.

"Then after the rabbits started to attack the woman, slowly they started to die. Something about the first rabbit eating sweets and having it affect it's later generation." Leon mumbled before shoving his face with more okinomiyaki.

Tilting her head, Kagome continued to listen at Leon's rant, his stories piquing her curiosity. It was settled, tomorrow while Leon would be at work, she'd take a visit to this pet shop. She didn't feel anything malicious from him, so could he really be a murder like Leon proclaimed? Kagome took the dishes, thinking up some sweet recipes. She heard that the Count had a sweet tooth, it wouldn't hurt to start off with his good side, right?

Kagome took a deep breath as she stared at the entrance to the pet shop. Perhaps this would be her connection to the past. She did have an affinity to trouble.

"Welcome Kagome, I thought I'd be seeing you again." Count smiled at the nervous woman.

"Well, I just thought I'd come to talk.." she trailed off, surveying her surroundings.

"…and take a look around at the pets, and play with Q-Chan" she quickly mumbled with a blush.

Who cares she was trained and could defend herself. That didn't change that fact, she was indeed a woman standing in front of a man she considered had dark beauty. Count continued to smile at her and motioned for her to take a seat. Kagome walked forward and pulled out a container from behind her.

"I made you something" she looked away, a tint of pink adorning her cheeks.

Count said his thank-you's and cut himself a piece of cake. He did have a weakness for sweets. Kagome watched him attentively, gauging his reaction as he took his first bite of the angel cake she had prepared earlier that morning. Count didn't know if he should kiss the young woman or eat the whole cake right now. The angel cake was like heaven in his mouth, chocolate frosting adding more to its flavor. If this young woman could bake something so delicious, Count would not let her escape, it was settled. Count would make Kagome his.

Kagome watched as Count savor the flavor of the cake, his eyes glazing over as if he was in a trance. She continued to play with Q-Chan, running her fingers through its soft fur. Q-Chan was too cute for words, though a weird creature, she was okay with it. This is what she wanted, right? Something that would connect her to the past. Kagome had missed the mischevious glint Count had in his eyes when he took another bite of the cake.

Kagome roamed the hall, slowly sneaking behind the door she felt many youkai auras pulse. There was so many different feelings that ran through her, it was almost too much. Kagome peeked into a room, its incense quickly reaching her nose. In front of her was a human! Scrunching her nose, she concentrated on the human and gasped, seeing its aura take a shape of a bird, almost like a peacock. A hand landed on her shoulder and Kagome jumped with a squeak. Turning around, she came face to face, or should she say face to chest with the Count.

"Ah ah, Kagome. Naughty girl, you shouldn't be back here. But I suppose the damage is done. Come with me" he walked away without even casting her a glance while Kagome cursed herself for not even sensing him.

"What is that?" she asked him.

"That is a bird" was his response, his tone implying that it was obvious.

Kagome rolled her eyes then threw a glance behind her at the door she had peeked through. She sighed, realizing that she was right, this was not a normal pet shop.

"Was that a demon in humanoid form?" she asked him, walking to him for he had stopped as he postured stiffen when she mentioned demon.

'So she has encountered supernatural beings' he thought to himself.

They both took a seat on the couch as Count explained to her that he strictly sold animals, some exotic and extremely rare. If it were anyone but Kagome, they would've looked at Count like he belonged in an asylum. Many weird things has happened to her and she was accepting of new, strange things; as long as they didn't try to kill her.

As Count explained to Kagome about the exotic animals, his eyes looked over her form. She was pretty for a human, her body seemed fit and her power type and levels was something he had never encountered before. As he took a breath, he could easily pick her scent out over the incense that constantly burned in the shop. She smelled of vanilla and cinnamon, a lovely combination to his sense. She seemed accepting of his explanation, no doubt clouded her eyes as she looked at him and that mind boggled him. Surely, most human were afraid of things they didn't understand.

In return for the explanation, Kagome went into a shortened story of her trips to the past. Fidgeting and wringing her hands, she continued her story. Would he think her crazy by the end of this? She hoped not. Tears slid down her cheek as she recounted the memories of her loved ones of the past. Count placed a hand on her cheek and brushed her tear away with his thumb. She was too pretty to waste her tears.

"I'm sure, they are fine now and living a happy life. If they loved you, like I'm positive they did, they would have wanted you to live a happy life like them." Count stated, taking another sip of his tea as he spotted the faint blush on her cheeks when he had touched her.

'Most definitely unique.." Count thought with a smile. It was a good thing he had planned on keeping her. At first, he thought she was an ordinary human, but it had become apparent that she was a diamond among the rough, someone no human would fully understand.

"You're right Count! Starting now, I'm going to live a happy life for them. They wouldn't want me to be sad, I deserve happiness after all." She smiled a real smile for the first time she had arrived here.

As days went by, Kagome had managed to make a routine. She would bake something sweet in the morning as Leon got ready for work, lay in the park for an hour or two then head over to the pet shop for an afternoon with Count, ending her day with dinner as she listened to her cousin ramble.

'What is he..' Kagome asked herself as she laid in her bed, staring at her ceiling. Thoughts of D ran through her mind as she blushed when she remembered him catching her glances at him. She couldn't help but a little feeling of contentedness seep over her whenever she was with him. He gave her this feeling like she didn't have to pretend to herself who she was and that she would be protected. Apparently, she was developing feelings for the Count D and it was not good to fight against her own feelings.

Kagome walked into the pet shop, like she had so many times approaching to the sight of Count drinking his tea. She scrunched her nose, in a way that Count could call adorable as she declined a cup of tea. 'Seriously, he's going to have diabetes at the rate he's going' she thought to herself as she saw him sip his too-sweet tea. Coming on this vacation wasn't entirely worthless- she had found some elements of supernatural beings that still existed in this time. The ache in her chest was slowly disappearing and she had a certain supernatural being to thank.

He had told her of his father and his hatred against human kind. That had initiated a firey response from the miko, thoughts of Naraku running through her head. Over the past three weeks they had become closer, something more than friends Kagome had hoped. She couldn't read him; he was so hard to figure out. She had fallen hard for the mismatched eyed male. She told him that she could take care of herself when the time came for it. Her face flushed from anger as she continued to rant how awful his father was and other people of that sort. Count watched his cute miko, wait, his? Why did that feel so right to say. Maybe she had somehow weaseled her way into his heart with these daily visits and constant delicious sweets.

He could smell her again, the scent of vanilla and cinnamon wafting through the room. It smelled delicious, almost more so than his favorite treats. His eyes landed on her lips, the words the spilled from her mouth unheard. Would she taste just as sweet as she smelled? He wondered.

Kagome would not stop her rant. The thought of someone out there that could turn out just like Naraku, or just hate against a race and judging made her blood boil. She looked over at D, noticing he once again had that glazed look in his eyes.

"Count?" she called out to him with concern.

She felt Count press his lips against hers, her eyes widening in surprise. Count was displeased with her lack of reaction and gave a small lick at her lower lip, eliciting a gasp from the young miko. Count was right; she tasted delicious. He tongued delved into the crevice of her mouth, coaxing Kagome's tongue to come out and play for dominance. To him, she tasted of honey and cinnamon mixed together. If kissing her tasted this good, he wondered how she tasted elsewhere.

As Kagome gasped, she felt his tongue prod her moist cavern, trying to receive a reaction out of her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as she accepted the fight for dominance with her tongue. He made her body feel hot, a warm tingly feeling coursing through her veins. She lightly nibbled on Count's lower lip.

Count couldn't take it anymore, when the little vixen had nipped his lip, his eyes rolled back as he felt euphoria engulf him. He had to stop this before he took it too far, pulling away he lifted her chin with his hand.

"I… adore you, Miss Higurashi. Be mine?"

Kagome's face brightened as she threw herself onto his lap, happy that he had some feelings for her. What was suppose to be a vacation, turned out to be a new door for her life. Like what they said, when one door, or well closes, another one opens. This time, it was Kagome that initiated their second kiss with much anticipation. Count pulled away with a small smile.

"You, my dear miko.. will be my sweetest treat of all."

* * *

Well, this was my one-shot of Kagome and Count D. I was a bit in a rush, but I hope you like it!

Reviews are much appreciated. No flames please. Thanks [:


End file.
